Shy Korra: The New Legend
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodBass
Summary: Warning! Korra is OOC. That means she's out of character… so if you expect Korra to be tough, tomboyish, and all around sassy, be warned that Korra is now very different… (1st chapter has been EDITED)


Warning! Korra is OOC. That means she's out of character… so if you expect Korra to be tough, tomboyish, and all around sassy, be warned that Korra is now very different…

XXX

"Mommy… daddy…? Come on, we've almost made it… please, get up!"

Korra cried, staring straight at the bodies as they were faced downward in the snow. They were chill to the touch... were getting colder and colder. Why had this happened... why had this happen to her!?

As they lay there in the snow, the little girl called out, even as they progressively became more and more buried within the snow falling of this life-taking blizzard.

"Mommy… daddy… please get up!"

The little girl felt lightheaded, soon ready to pass out on the spot.

"Please!"

She started crying, and the tears stuck to her face in the cold. She fell over and soon joined her parents in an icy prison as her body was covered with falling snow.

But this was not the last of the girl…

XXX

Later that morning, a group of hunters were hiking the trek into the untamed wilderness when they saw something sticking up in the snow.

"Look…" they said as the walked up to it.

The leader of the hunters looked at the little girl's hand. After that, he proceeded to dig her up after he debated whether they should see the horror of one of the village children lying there, dead in the snow. "That child… what was she doing out in this storm? Was she from our tribe?" said the first hunter that was their leader. "No... now I remember... my how she's grown. I can tell from the pictures they sent."

The leader squeezed her lightly her wanting to feel warmth.

"Easy, Tonraq." said the sighing breathe of the next hunter, "You don't know if she's still alive. You can be crushing her since we all know you don't have the father's touch."

The two parents were dug up the next moment.

"These two! Didn't Katara deliver their baby?" said one of the other hunters in front of Tonraq.

"My, she's grown quite a lot since then. She probably doesn't even remember me she was so young. When they left on their journey, we told them not to go and stay in our tribe. But they insisted that they keep moving. Those damn explorers... couldn't stay in more than one place.

"We need to take her to the old woman immediately." said Tonraq. "I still feel warmth and a pulse."

"The parents, Tonraq. They weren't so lucky. I just want you to know that when she wakes up, you'll be the one to tell her. Let's start moving already and get her a healer." said the second hunter who spoke.

"I agree." said Tonraq, pulling himself up with Korra in his hands.

XXX

"Is she alright?" said Senna, Tonraq's wife. As they stood there in the infirmary shelter, Tonraq and Senna looked down upon the girl with a sense of longing.

"She'll be fine, Senna… she just needs some rest. To think I delivered her and today your sister's child would be back in our tribe." said Katara. "I would think about the girl coming to live with you. Korra is a young child that needs care and you're her only family."

Senna looked Tonraq with sad eyes and, being the man, Tonraq gave a strong smile of reassurance. "Ever since we struggled to have a child, we've always wanted one of our own. Senna, I know you're nervous, but Wakkan and Suiza were our family. It would bring shame to my friendship with Wakkan and I can feel Suiza's tears easing with your eyes." said Tonraq as Senna's eyes brightened a bit.

Senna nodded.

"Ugh…" said a little voice.

"Korra?" said the three, turning to and looking over toward the bed.

"W-Who's that?" said the girl sitting up in her bed. She grabbed her arms and started shivering…

"Hold on," said Katara, "Let me check her."

She walked over to Korra, who looked skittish and frightened, and ran water over Korra's head.

Korra continued to shiver, "So… cold…"

"Korra, do you remember anything?" said Katara.

"No… I-I don't. Where am I… and why is it so cold?" said Korra. "Are you my grandma?"

"No, child… but I do know you. You were only a baby when I first saw you." said Katara, smiling kindly. "Senna, come over here. You too Tonraq."

They walked over to her bedside and sat down on the floor.

"Hi there, Korra." said Senna with a warm smile.

"A-Are you my mommy?"

Senna looked to Tonraq and then they both nodded. "I'm your mother, Senna, and this is your father, Tonraq."

Katara looked to them cautiously. "Senna."

"Please." said Tonraq and Senna.

"So my name's Korra, right?" said Korra, looking at them with a flicker of the eyes.

XXX

"Korra, come in here sweetie!"

Korra shyly entered from the back room to her home her feet bent inward and her hands behind her back. When she came in, she saw the peculiar old man with a beard dressed up in a strange outfit. "Who's this, mommy?"

It was a year later in this tale of a girl so shy—Korra had not bloomed in her personality at all in the past year. Recovering her memories had only been an unimportant trifle to her as she couldn't even remember what she had for breakfast most of the time. But one thing was certain to her. She discovered one thing… and that is—

"Go ahead… show him your bending, Korra." said Senna, Korra's mother.

"I'm very eager to see this, but not so eager to be disappointed. You know, we've had countless people around the South Pole claiming their children are the Avatar, but we've turned up no evidence that the Avatar is even here in the South Pole. Please, make this quick." said the bearded man.

"Um…" said Korra, looking to the full water jar to the right of her. She started to bend the water out of it nervously and shakily. Then, instinctively she spun it around in a circle like a lasso, made it bigger to go over her head under her feet, and brought it to her other side. Flowing it into her hands, she started curling it into a ball and froze it instantaneously into an elegant sphere.

The bearded man sighed, "Well, she's very advanced in water bending for her age, but in all seriousness… can she bend the other elements? So far I'm not impressed."

Tonraq looked worried and so did Senna and Korra, "Wait for it." said Tonraq.

Korra started to cry. "Mm… mommy, please tell the man I can't bend the other elements properly." said Korra.

"I knew we wasted our time. We won't fall for the oldest trick in the book." said the other man next the bearded man. The bearded person turned to follow the other people as they exited.

"Grr…" went Korra. She was getting angry. The fire exploded out of her, straight out of her fist. The bearded man smelled burning clothing and then turned around see his cape had caught on fire.

Korra put her hands over her mouth and quickly unfroze the sphere of ice and splashed it on his cape. "Um, thank you." said the beard man.

"Hehe!" went Korra. She threw air at his cape to dry him off.

"Alright, Korra… I'm impressed." said the bearded man, "I am the White Lotus leader, Yin Yee. You will be under the watchful eye of the White Lotus from now on. Explain to me again why she said she can't bend the other elements properly?"

"Korra, why don't you tell him?" said Tonraq.

"Well, Mr. Yee. I can't bend them right because I have to be sad, angry, scared, or really happy." said Korra with a smile.

Yee looked to the sentries. "Alright. Well, we'll be sure to fix that."


End file.
